The application of fluidized-catalyst techniques developed particularly in the petroleum industry for effecting chemical reaction embodying the distribution of heat and/or the disposal of undesired heat has long been accepted as a major processing tool of the industry. For example, the catalytic cracking of oil vapors to produce lower boiling desired products and regeneration of the catalyst used in such an operation has been particularly useful of fluidized catalyst techniques. It has also been proposed to use the fluidized catalyst technique in the highly exothermic reactions of Fischer-Tropsch synthesis and the known Oxo process primarily for the disposal of generated heat. In many of the fluidized catalyst operations developed, disposal of the reaction heat has been accomplished by many differet techniques including transfer of catalyst through cooling sections and/or including indirect cooling means with a fluid bed of catalyst to adsorb reaction heat transferred by the finely divided fluidized catalyst particles. Not only is the fluidized catalyst technique used for temperature control by addition and/or removal but it has also been found useful for extending the active life of the catalyst used in the process.
The present invention is concerned with an arrangement and method of operation for disposing of generated exothermic reaction heat within limits which will particularly protect and prolong the useful life of the catalyst employed in the operation.